


Prompt #014 Everlasting

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [25]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is our wedding! You should have said something earlier!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #014 Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #014 Вечный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166492) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> Speech-only drabble.

**Whispers**

“You know, this is all a bit too traditional for my taste.”

“...‘all a bit too’…? This is our wedding! You should have said something earlier!”

“Wha – no! It’s cool, it’s all fine. I’m just used to seeing all of the modern ones, yeah? In the human world.”

“We could have had one like that.”

“It’s fine. You wanted a traditional one, so we’re having a traditional one.”

“…”

“…What?”

“I should be flattered that you’re not going against my grain, but we haven’t even said our _vows_.”

“Tōshirō, _relax_ , the only inequality here is our height. And Renji did ask if he should get you a box –”

“Oh _did he_?”

“Hey, no murdering idiots on our wedding night.”

“Our marriage _might_ actually last until the morning now.”

“Oi, oi, oi –”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“If we swap places you’ll be in punching distance. Well, you _might_ – if you stand on tip-toe –”

“Why am I getting married to you?”

“Honestly, I wonder that myself sometimes. It is a bit of a _tall order_ isn’t it?”

“You’re pushing your luck, Kurosaki.”

“Ouch, reverting to my surname – hey, that’s not going to be an insult soon!”

“We’ll hyphenate.”

“Kurosaki-Hitsugaya? Ah, that’s a bit of a mouthful. By the time you’d have shouted that I’d be on the other side of Seireitei.”

“You’d be on the other side of Seireitei already if you know what’s good for you.”

“…Love you Tōshirō.”

“…Well I certainly hope so at this stage.”

“Yeah, you’ve put up with me for far too long to back out now. Till death do us part?”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s part of the vows.”

“It’d be kinda ironic wouldn’t it?”

“More like pointless. I’m not going to stop loving you just because you've died –”

“…”

“…”

“That’s the _cheesiest_ thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“…”

“Just… not really the most appropriately timed.”

“…”

“…”

“Stop _grinning_.”

“…”

“I said _stop grinning_.”

“…”

“You’re insufferable.”

“But you'll love me till I die.”

“We've already established that I’ll love you longer than – oh _shut up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it's not obvious, Ichigo was the first to talk.


End file.
